


The Enemy of My Enemy...

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor





	The Enemy of My Enemy...

Alcor dropped down behind the half-destroyed wall, panting as he took cover from the spray of magic-laced bullets that ripped through the air where he had been a moment before. Glancing over, he caught the eye of Agent Zoil hiding behind another wall, clad in full body armor inscribed with faintly glowing runes. Alcor reached up and pressed the switch in the earwig he’d had to don for this venture. “Still think I was crazy telling you to bring as many people as you could, Lorenzo?”

Agent Zoil just scowled and leaned out of cover, firing off a few quick shots with his PineTech Arcane Pistol, before ducking away from the fire he attracted. “Yeah, all right, fine, the big bad dream demon was right, and the puny humans were wrong, is that what you want to hear? Shut up and focus on closing that blasted portal before their spell completes, would you!” He shouted through the earpiece at Alcor, making him wince exaggeratedly.

Alcor slowly slid up, peeking over the broken edge of the wall to get a better idea of how thing stood. There, in the middle of a high school gymnasium of all places, a group of a dozen men and women clad in thick cloaks sat in a circle, chanting a spell directed at the portal the rested 20 feet in the air above them. The portal itself was… wrong, even to look at, for Alcor. These humans had done what was thought to be impossible, and broken through to a literally insanely well-guarded prison held in the heat death of the universe, and now were working on summoning its horrific inhabitants.

Scattered around the rest of the gym, hiding behind makeshift cover of bleachers, 20 well armed and armored mage mercs were holding back the few surviving members of the Supernatural Protection, Enforcement, Eradication and Detention Force team that had accompanied Alcor here to stop them.

Alcor glanced again at the portal, seeing the beginning forms of tentacles start to emerge from within. Time was almost up. If even one of those beings made it to this place and time, it would mean the end of the human race, and not even all the demons and angels together could stop it. Like as not, once it was done with humanity, it would turn on magical creatures and beings as well. Their only hope was to stop the summoning before it was completed, and keep the portal contained until it closed again for the next 10,000 years.

Alcor dropped back behind cover, looking over at a grim Zoil. He knew the stakes that rested on this fight, on this moment. Either victory now, or death for all.

Zoil turned as another S.P.E.E.D. agent grabbed his shoulder, telling him something in his ear. Zoil nodded to the agent, then fixed Alcor with a steeled gaze, giving him a single nod. The other agents were in place. At Alcor’s signal, they would descend, giving enough of a distraction for Alcor and Zoil to breach the enemy’s defenses, and stop the apocalypse. Hopefully.

Alcor reached to his ear again. “You know, in another life, you and me? We actually kinda liked each other. After I beat the crap outta you, of course.” He smirked as he spoke.

Zoil chuckled, shaking his head. “Yeah, I’m sure we were the best of pals. A human and a dream demon, just hanging out at the local convenience store.”

Alcor shrugged, grinning as he looked back over the wall. “Well, who said I was a demon then? But, hey, believe what you want to, Robert. It’s the truth. You even share his name… Now, let’s get this done so we can part ways already. On my count, agent.

3…

2…

1…

GO!”

 


End file.
